Mi Destino eres Tu
by Anna Gabriela Tao Usui
Summary: Bulma regresa después de siete años, pero no está sola vuelve con su pequeño hijo. Un reencuentro traerá problemas, después de todo somos simple juguetes en manos del destino caprichoso y nada se le escapa si tratas de evitarlo él te encontrara para hacerte enfretar con la verdad porque Ahora mi destino eres tú!
1. Reencuentro

**Hola Soy Anna Gabriela Tao Usui hace mucho tiempo había querido publicar aquí y ahora por fin.**

**REENCUENTRO**

Aún puedo recordar el día que todo en mi vida cambio el día que por fin abrí los ojos y miré la realidad después de todo él no era como yo creía la fachada de príncipe respetuoso orgulloso y noble se había roto, aunque debía agradecer si no fuera sido por aquel engaño aún se encontraría siendo engañada por alguien que no la amaba y solo la usaba por su dinero solo quería alcanzar la cima de la manera más baja posible. Suspiro mirando por la ventana recordando cuando descubrió la verdad de ese hombre.

* * *

_La mujer sonreía con solo veinte años era la envidia de muchas mujeres no solo por su belleza si no porque ella era la novia de el gran Vegeta el hombre más guapo que tenía capsule corp. Además de su gran inteligencia y fuerza, era un gran empresario que había logrado la sub-presidencia por mérito propio sabía que al principio habían comenzado con la pierna izquierda por que discutían cada vez que se veían pero después de que el padre de Bulma los obligara a trabajar juntos su relación había mejorado considerablemente._

_Se unían cada vez más para la realización de los nuevos proyectos de un momento a otro terminaron juntos y nada la había hecho más feliz ahora cumplían tres años juntos para celebrarlo le iba a dar una sorpresa en su departamento además de decirle una noticia que la hacía poner más feliz._

_Su sonrisa se dibujaba con elegancia en su rostro tomo la llave de su bolso comenzando a entrar en el departamento, unas voces se escuchaban en la habitación del peli negro por curiosidad se acercó abriendo con lentitud la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa llevo una mano a su boca ahogando un grito ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Qué hacía Vegeta besándose con Maron? Merecía una explicación y más valía que fuera buena._

_La acompañante del hombre abrió los ojos encontrándose con Bulma Perfecto todo salía como lo planeo se separó de Vegeta haciéndolo voltear encontrándose a la mujer Brief._

_-Vegeta amor es hora de que le digas la verdad_ Maron poso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él_

_El hombre la miro de reojo luego a la mujer en la puerta no había opción._

_-Ha que patética caíste en mi trampa solo te use para obtener poder_ Cerro los puños_ Solo fuiste un juguete para mí_

_La Brief lo miro era imposible como había caído en una trampa así, se habían burlado de ella y como muy tonta callo en su trampa pero no seguiría saliéndose con la suya apretó sus puños mirando al piso para luego acercarse a los amantes propinándole una cachetada a Vegeta sus ojos reflejaban irá una irá que jamás Vegeta había visto en ella._

_-No quiero verte jamás_

_Como pudo salió de ese lugar sin derramar una lágrima por ese traidor al llegar a su casa, se recostó sobre su cama con furia golpeo la almohada no quería ver a nadie no quería saber de nadie estaba mejor si todos olvidarán su existencia sus mejillas se hallaban mojadas no quería llorar por el pero ahí estaba derramando lagrimas por alguien que no valía la pena. Suspiro debía ser fuerte miro una carta de Lunch lo mejor sería aceptar la oferta de ella e irse a vivir un tiempo por allá._

_Sus ojos se encontraban pesados era una decisión tomada y nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión._

* * *

Suspiro después de siete años enteros volvería, sabía que su padre se encontraba muy enfermo y tenía que regresar por él cuando su padre se recuperará volvería a su vida habitual.

-Mamá_ Un grito se escuchó en la casa

-Que sucede cariño_ Dijo mirando al niño entrando con una manta

-No puedo dormir_ Dice tiernamente_ Me preocupa el abuelo

Aunque el niño aún no conocía a su abuelo por los relatos de su madre se había encariñado con él después de todo era su único abuelo, a veces se preguntaba porque los demás niños tenían un papá y él no tenía cuando trataba de preguntarle a su madre ella se ponía triste como buen niño la abrazaba y se juraba no tocarle ese tema no le gustaba ver a su mamá triste así que aunque le gustaría saber quién era su padre esperaría a que su mamá se lo dijera.

-A mí también cariño_ Miro el cielo estrellado

* * *

La mañana siguiente ambos se encontraban en él avión de vuelta, la mujer miraba distraídamente volvería a su hogar a su ciudad eso significaba que posiblemente lo volvería a ver no quería eso pero no tenía otra opción lo haría por su padre.

-Mamá mira que hermoso_ Trunks miro por la ventana maravillado

Bulma lo miro con una sonrisa era predecible su reacción después de todo se había criado en una isla con pocas personas habitándola y aunque llevaban una buena vida ella era una mujer de ciudad y podría decir que extrañaba un poco los lujos que se daba antes, pero por su hijo valía la pena.

Trunks se veía fascinado desde que había bajado del avión había visto grandes maravillas en especial las capsulas y pensar que todo eso lo hacía su abuelo era un hombre sumamente increíble cada vez le daba más curiosidad de conocerlo llegaron a una grana casa el niño entro al jardín era muy hermoso sin duda.

-Quien eres tu_ Hablo un niño

-Soy Trunks Brief

-Así que tú eres el pequeño Trunks_ Hablo una mujer de cabello negro

-¿Chi-chi eres tú?_ Hablo Bulma con una sonrisa

-Bulma cuanto tiempo sin verte te ves igual_ La mujer la vio de pies a cabeza su cabello era más largo y se encontraba suelto con un flequillo de medio lado

-Si_ Miro a la mujer con una sonrisa_ Chi-chi puedes cuidar a Trunks mientras voy a ver a mi padre

-Qué pero mamá yo quería ir a ver al abuelo_ Corrió hacia su madre

-Un hospital no es lugar para un niño es una decisión tomada_ El niño vio a su madre cuando se ponía así nadie le ganaba

Goten lo miro con una sonrisa podría jugar con ese niño.

En el hospital se encontraba la esposa del Dr. Brief acompañada de algunos trabajadores después de todo para ellos el hombre no era un simple jefe era un hombre como ningún otro que los trataba como si fueran de su familia, el elevador se abrió revelando a la única hija del Brief, todos quedaron atónicos al ver a Bulma Brief era la primera vez que la veían después de siete años.

-Madre_ Le hablo a la rubia, aquella que siempre mostraba una sonrisa ahora se hallaba angustiada y triste esperando una respuesta de la situación actual de su esposo

-Donde esta Trunks_ Susurro la mujer

-Esta con Chi-chi no le has dicho nada verdad

-Por supuesto que no hija aunque sabes que en algún momento se va a enterar

-Espero que ese momento no llegue aun

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron revelando al hombre junto a Maron ella se veía muy feliz a su lado sin embargo el no demostraba sentimiento alguno, sin poder evitarlo su mirada se cruzó con los fríos y negros ojos del hombre, en ese momento ella desvió la mirada sin intensión de volverlo a ver se regañó a si misma por ser tan débil y no estar lista aún para ese momento.

-Vamos Vegeta_ Lo tomo del brazo con una sonrisa más en su interior sabía que él estaba mirándola

-Está bien_ Ambos se bajaron del ascensor reuniéndose con Goku y Gohan

Cada vez que Vegeta podía le dirigía una mirada a la mujer tratando de que nadie más se diera cuenta la miro de arriba abajo estaba más hermosa que la última vez que la vio sin duda aún era esa bella joya que recordaba, odiaba la idea de que alguien más la viera como el la veía que alguien más la hiciera feliz, estos seis años que parecieron eternos al menos para él preguntándose ¿dónde estaba? ¿Con quién estaba? Y lo más importante ¿Lo había olvidado? ¿Ya alguien más ocupaba su lugar en el corazón de ella? Quería ir a tomarla en sus brazos y hacerla suya solo suya, miro de reojo a Marion sabía que no podía acercarse a Bulma por el bien de ella era mejor mantener la distancia.

* * *

Los niños estaban jugaban en el gran jardín de los Brief habían pasado una grandiosa tarde juntos, el que más disfrutaba era Trunks jamás había jugado con alguien de su edad y era divertido.

-Oye Trunks quien es tu padre_ Hablo el peli negro_ Por que no está aquí

-No tengo uno_ Hablo con tranquilidad columpiándose

-¿Qué? Pero todos tienen uno

-Pues yo no_ Le saco la lengua

-Ya se busquemos un padre para ti_ Hablo entusiasmado_ Yo te ayudaré con eso

-Enserio_ El niño frente el asintió

* * *

Bulma se encontraba mirando la sala de operaciones más su mente estaba concentrada en la llegada de Vegeta porque tenía que verlo ahora aún no se encontraba lista para este reencuentro además lo que había dicho su madre la estaba haciendo dudar de seguir aquí, no podía arriesgar a su hijo debía alejarlo lo más posible de Vegeta miro de reojo al hombre que se encontraba un poco pensativo, suspiro jamás había imaginado que se lo encontraría ahí, y menos con ella al menos podrían mostrar más decencia pero no ella se encontraba sujetándolo del brazo muy acaramelada con una sonrisa, sin duda jamás permitiría que Trunks conociera a ese hombre no importaba que fuera su padre no se merecía saber la verdad.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Me siento mal de poner a Vegeta como malo pero por ahora se quedará así luego verán porque lo hizo, Chi-chi y Goku tienen 28 años, Gohan es hermano de Goku y tiene 23 jejeje n.ñ Goten y Trunks tienen 7 años. Bulma tenía tres meses de embarazo cuando se fue.**

**Sin más nos leemos luego.**


	2. Inevitable

**INEVITABLE**

Los días pasaron, el hombre cada vez estaba un poco mejor cuando había recobrado el sentido, le había pedido a su esposa llamar a su única y adorada hija.

-Mami puedo ir con la abuela al parque_ El pequeño se encontraba recostado de cabeza mientras miraba a su madre maquillarse

-Claro amor_ Se pintó los labios para luego mirarlo_ No te alejes de tu abuela

Ambos bajaron encontrándose con la rubia mujer, que al saber que su marido estaba mejor comenzó a hacer muchos dulces y ser la misma mujer alegre de antes.

-Bulma ya te vas a ver a tu padre

-Sí, Cuida mucho de Trunks

-Claro que si hija, vamos Trunks el parque está muy cerca te vas a divertir mucho

* * *

Las puertas de la habitación del hombre se abrieron revelando a la joven mujer, sus negros ojos se encontraron con la esbelta figura de esa mujer. Su cuerpo se tensó al verlo allí sabía que en su ausencia él se había convertido en la mano derecha de su padre, pero por que ahora tenía que estar allí.

-Buenos días Bulma_ Hablo al verla acercarse a la cama del Brief

-Buenos días_ Su voz era fría e inexpresiva

Vegeta desvió su mirada jamás ella le había hablado así, pero que esperaba que corriera a sus brazos después de lo que le había hecho.

-Bulma_ La voz del Dr. Brief se hizo presente_ Quiero pedirle algo a ambos

-Que pasa papá_ Su voz había cambiado a una compasiva

-Quiero que mi compañía quede a manos de Vegeta y mano derecha y a mi querida hija Bulma mientras me recupero

-¡QUE!_ Ambos gritaron

-Háganlo por mí_ Miro la ventana_ Mi esposa no me dejará volver a la empresa hasta que me recuperé y no puedo dejar que la empresa caiga en mi ausencia solo en ustedes confió

-Yo lo aré_ Hablo Vegeta sonriendo en su interior

-Solo lo hago por ti padre_ Beso la frente del hombre en la camilla_ Tu y yo trabajaremos muy alejados entendido_ Su voz volvió a ser fría_ Ahora dejarías que hablará a solas con mi padre

El peli negro salió del edificio dejándolos solos.

-Donde está mi nieto Trunks, eh querido verlo desde hace mucho tiempo

-Esta con mi madre en el parque_ La chica miraba por la ventana distraídamente

* * *

Vegeta se encontraba conduciendo camino a su departamento, mañana comenzaría a trabajar de nuevo con esa fiera mujer. Miro la carretera había un niño con una pelota, con rapidez piso el freno deteniéndose a solo centímetros, Vegeta salió del auto para asegurarse que el niño estuviera bien después de todo no podía ir por ahí matando niños.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si_ El chico sonrió mientras algunos morados mechones caían ligeramente en su rostro

-¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Dónde está tu madre?_ Pregunto al verlo solo

-Mi mami esta con el abuelo mi nombre es…

-Hay estas querido_ La rubia llego hasta ellos

-¿Señora Brief?

-Oh Vegeta querido no te había visto_ Miro al pequeño_ Cariño es hora de irnos

-Si abuela_ El niño le tomo la mano a la mujer comenzando a caminar

Nunca había visto a la rubia tan nerviosa además tenía prisa por llevarse al niño, esperen un momento… ¿Abuela? Eso significaba que Bulma se había casado y tenía una familia alejada de él. Su puño se cerró no podía culparla después de lo que sucedió pero por que tenía que enterarse de esa manera, hubiera preferido no enterarse nunca y mantenerse al margen.

Al llegar a su departamento comenzó a caminar a la cama recostándose, no podía dejar de pensar en ese niño tenía el cabello similar al del Dr. Brief esos ojos iguales a los de ella que te hacen pensar y decir muchas tonterías. El teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Hola

-Hola Vegeta ¿cómo te fue?_ Marion se encontraba recostada en su cama comiendo algunos chocolates

-Bien_ Respondió a secas

La mujer se enojó un poco.

-Hablaste con ella

-No_ Estaba fastidiado no quería un sermón de esa mujer_ Ella me odia y tú lo sabes bien

-Aun no entiendo por qué_ Comento con inocencia fingida

El peli azabache bufo aburrido.

-¿Voy a tu departamento hoy?

-No, mañana debo ir a trabajar muy temprano no tengo tiempo para ti_ Sin más colgó

La mujer miraba el teléfono enojada.

-Bulma Brief todo es tu culpa si tu no existieras Vegeta sería solo mío

* * *

Trunks mecía sus piernitas estaba esperando que su abuela le trajera algo de comida, no había nada bueno en la televisión eso hacía la espera una tortura. La puerta principal se abrió con una sonrisa corrió hacía ella para encontrarse con su madre.

-Hola Trunks_ La mujer lo cargo en sus brazos_ Donde esta tú abuela

-En la cocina

-Te divertiste hoy_ La mujer comenzó a caminar

-Sí, nos encontramos con un amigo de la abuela

-¿Así?_ Su voz sonó curiosa

-Si_ La miro divertido_ La abuela le hablo feliz

-Como se llamaba_ Bulma miraba a su niño, seguramente era Gohan o Goku

-Uhm Ve… Vegeta creo_ Respondió posando su mano sobre el mentón_ sí Vegeta así se llamaba

Al escuchar ese nombre sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía, como era posible que ellos se hubieran encontrado había tomado muchas precauciones hasta ahora y por un descuido lo había conocido, con rapidez se dirigió a la cocina depositando a su hijo en la mesa.

-Mamá tengo que hablar contigo

Por el tono de voz la rubia mujer pudo saber que ya se había enterado del encuentro de esta tarde, deposito las galletas recién hechas en la mesa dejando que Trunks comiera las que quisiera.

-Como dejaste que él lo viera_ Pregunto tratando de no gritar

-Fue inevitable Bulma, Trunks se escapo fue por la pelota cuando lo alcance estaba con el_ Trato de tranquilizar a la chica_ Tu sabías que en algún momento se encontrarían, además en la oficina es posible que se vean

-Oficina… Tu sabias de eso_ Su mal humor aumentaba era su madre y le había jugado así

-Tu padre me lo dijo ayer Bulma no te enojes, te saldrán arrugas además el guapo Vegeta no sabe el nombre de Trunks

-Sería el colmo_ La miro fulminante_ Sabía que regresar aquí era un error, no quiero que él se acerque a Trunks entiéndelo

-Pero querida eso es inevitable es su padre

-No_ Cerro los puños_ Yo eh sido para Trunks madre y padre, él no es nadie

Sabía que discutir con su hija era difícil era demasiado testaruda como para escuchar razones, pero ambas sabían que en algún momento Vegeta y Trunks se encontrarían era algo Inevitable tarde o temprano el encuentro se efectuaría estuviera o no Bulma de acuerdo.

**CONTINUARA...**

**Aquí está la continuación, espero que la disfruten.**

**Juniver: Claro que la seguiré jamás abandono una historia ^^.**

** Tatiana. Neko: Que bueno que te guste trate de no retrasarme con la actualización.**

**Bulmitaouji: Aún no revelaré ese secreto es mi carta bajo la manga xD bueno espero no haber tardado tanto Besos.**

**Kmy: Jajaja :3 a mí también me gusta, claro que la seguiré hasta el final**


	3. Trabajando Juntos

**TRABAJANDO JUNTOS**

Trunks tomo el control comenzando a cambiar los canales, se encontraba aburrido, hacía bastante rato que su madre y su abuela se encontraban hablando en la cocina no se escuchaba nada, así que tomo las galletas y se dirigió a la sala.

Cambio de posición nuevamente estaba más que aburrido, la ciudad no era tan buena como decían, a él le parecía aburrida no tenía con quien jugar Goten estaba estudiando y no podía estar mucho tiempo con él, así que la mayoría del tiempo estaba en esa gran casa aburrido sin nada que hacer.

-Trunks vamos_ Su madre apareció detrás de él_ Es hora de dormir, mañana mamá debe ir a trabajar

-Puedo ir contigo_ Pregunto al estar a su lado

-No_ Su mirada era seria, luego suspiro dándole una sonrisa_ Estaré muy ocupada con mucho papeleo amor

El niño hizo un pequeño puchero mientras su madre le acariciaba el cabello.

* * *

Sus oscuros ojos se encontraban fijos en el montón de papeles que tenía en su escritorio, unos días sin que el señor Brief trabajara y ya había suficiente trabajo para un año. Sin duda ese hombre era increíble podía hacer todo el papeleo y tener toda la tarde libre, la puerta principal se abrió encontrándose con un peli azul, su cabello estaba suelto llevaba una pequeña bufanda amarrada al cuello de color amarilla al igual que sus aretes, el chico miro ese vestido rojo que acentuaba su figura y dejaba ver sus largas piernas.

-Qué haces aquí_ La chica al verlo se enojo

-Esta también es mi oficina recuerda que tu padre me dejo tanto como a ti a cargo mientras él se recuperaba_ Hablo divertido recordando cómo se puso la primera vez que les toco estar juntos en un proyecto pero ahora ella lo odiaba más que antes y tenía razones para hacerlo.

-Pero es mi padre así que me corresponde este lugar_ Se acercó furiosa

-No te nombro a ti sola así que mientras el este en el hospital me quedaré aquí contigo_ Se acercó a ella_ Tienes miedo de que pase lo de la primera ves

Bulma se encontraba acorralada contra el escritorio y el cuerpo de ese hombre.

-P… Por tu bien te recomiendo que te alejes_ Titubeo un poco posando su mano izquierda en el escritorio

-Tus labios dicen que me aleje, pero tu cuerpo y tus ojos dicen otra cosa_ Se acercó aún más si eso era posible

La distancia que los separaba eran escasos centímetros, sus cuerpos estaban casi unidos. La chica podía sentir el aliento de Vegeta, de un momento a otro la tomo de la cintura posándola arriba del escritorio, la acerco más a él robándole un beso de sus rojos labios. La chica lo miro sorprendida jamás se imaginó que esto sucedería, poco a poco fue cediendo a ese dulce contacto, sin importar las consecuencias que vendrían después, el peli negro la recostó en el escritorio, comenzando a besarla con más pasión. De un momento a otro la chica poso su mano en el pecho de él, apartándolo. Sus miradas se cruzaron, sus respiraciones eran entre cortadas, Bulma desvió la mirada, como había podido ser tan débil y dejarse seducir por ese hombre.

Vegeta en cambio la miraba grabando cada detalle en su mente, después de ese beso había entendido que aun ella sentía algo por él aunque lo tratara de ocultar, ambos ahora sabían la verdad. Se volteó comenzando a caminar lejos del lugar no podía quedarse ahí lo único que haría sería que Bulma lo despreciara, así que sin más salió del lugar, luego volvería cuando ella no estuviera. Aunque sabía que no la podía evitar, quería esperar a que ella comprendiera en la situación en la que se encontraban.

* * *

Trunks se encontraba aburrido mirando por la ventana hacía rato que su abuela se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo de comer para ir al hospital, y él tendría que ir con ella, no era que no le gustaría conocer a su abuelo todo lo contrario. Lo que sucedía era que él odiaba los hospitales, siempre los había odiado sin importar si fuera de visitas o no, los odiaba.

Miro al cielo preguntándose que estaría haciendo su mamá en estos momentos, la señora Brief camino hasta su nieto, llevaba un vestido de flores muy hermoso.

-Vamos Trunks es hora de conocer a tu abuelo_ Le dedico una sonrisa

-Hola Vegeta que haces por aquí_ El Brief tenía un gato negro sobre su hombro

-Quiero saber por qué no me tiro a la calle cuando se enteró lo que le hice a Bulma_ Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos

-Sabía que algún día me lo volverías a preguntar toma asiento_ Lo invito acariciando la cara del gatito_ Veras antes de que pasara el incidente con Bulma y Maron, yo no puede evitar escuchar una conversación entre esa chica y tú, se por qué hiciste todo eso y me pareció algo muy noble por eso no te despedí

El chico se paró sorprendido.

-¿Usted lo sabía todo?

-Así es, pero no me parece justo lo que hace esa mujer. Sé que en algún momento podrás zafarte de las garras de esa arpía, ahora_ Miro la puerta abrirse_ Puedes retirarte

Vegeta miro a la rubia mujer que tenía sujetado al mismo niño que había visto antes.

-Oh Vegeta querido que sorpresa, si lo fuera sabido fuera traído más comida_ Sonrió

-No se preocupe ya me iba_ Miro al niño para luego comenzar a caminar lejos

-Tú debes ser el pequeño Trunks_ Le sonrió el hombre

-Así es_ Hablo orgulloso_ Soy Trunks Brief

El hombre lo miro con una sonrisa, ese orgullo lo había heredado de su padre.

* * *

Bulma se encontraba sentada, su cara se encontraba entre sus manos, aun no podía creer lo fácil que había caído ante él. Se había jurado no volver ni a mirarlo y ahora se encontraba tratando inútilmente de olvidar un beso, que le había volteado todo su mundo, solo basto con volver a sentir sus labios sobre los de ella para volver a donde estaban antes, no entendía donde había quedado todo ese odio, todo se había esfumado al momento de tocar esos dulces labios.

-Excelente Bulma volviste a caer_ Se habló a si misma_ No pudiste aguantar ni un beso_ Se recriminaba cada vez más

Miro la puerta cerrada y la pila de hojas, tal vez para olvidarlo debía comenzar a trabajar, eso por ahora sería lo mejor para despejarse y mantenerse lo suficientemente distraída para tener que pensar en su nuevo compañero de trabajo. Suspiro, tomo la primera hoja comenzando a trazar algunos planos, había heredado todo lo que sabía de su padre y mientras él estuviera en el hospital ella mantendría la empresa en pie. No le importaba si tenía que hacerlo sola para ella era mejor así no soportaría otro incidente como en de hace unos minutos

**CONTINUARA…**

**Aquí está la continuación GRACIAS por los reviews y los que le pusieron favorita a la historia me animan a continuar.**

**Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
